moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja cz. 11
Przedmieścia CreepyTown - Jesteście skarbem Pańskim- powiedział Uriel- Dlatego z wielkim smutkiem pozbawiam cię życia. Archanioł uniósł swój miecz i zgromadził w nim tyle energii, że dusza Mii zostanie zniszczona, po zwykłym ciosie. - Amen- powiedział Archanioł zamachując się mieczem. - Atak dwóch tysięcy sześćdziesięciu siedmiu płatków czterolistnej koniczyny- zakrzyknął głos niedaleko Uriela. W Archanioła uderzyły promyki zielonego światła. Cios nie był zbyt silny, ale wystarczył żeby Uriel się zachwiał i chybił. Mia była bezpieczna. - Kto śmie przeszkadzać Archaniołowi?!- spytał Uriel. - Kalasher, dzi*ko!- zakrzyknął Kalasher. Nagle ktoś z drugiej strony poczęstował Uriela serią z karabinu maszynowego. Był to dwumetrowy jaszczur. - I Welikan!- powiedział jaszczur. Po chwili Archanioł poczuł że ktoś go uderzył od tyłu w głowę. Z tak wielką siłą, że Uriel poleciał kilka metrów dalej. Gdy Uriel odwrócił się, zobaczył swojego kolejnego adwersarza. Czarna skóra, metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu, fioletowe oczy i włosy. - Meh...mów mi Ender.- powiedział potwór. W tej samej chwili, Kalasher, Welikan i Ender rozejrzeli się. Zobaczyli fragmenty Krainy Bogów oraz ciężko ranne Mie, Hajsik i Lune. To był atak na mieszkańców CreepyTown, a co za tym idzie, na ich przyjaciół. A co za tym idzie, na ich samych. - Koleś aż się prosi, żeby skopać mu dupe.- powiedział Welikan. - Nie pozostaniemy obojętni na te prośbę.- powiedział Ender. - Grozicie mi? Jednemu z Archaniołów?- Uriel nie przestawał się śmiać, kiedy mówił te słowa- Nie macie pojęcia, z kim zaczynacie! Kalasher i Welikan w jednej chwili wystrzelili w stronę Archanioła kilkanaście pocisków, po czym Ender w swojej postaci potwora ruszył do ataku. Jego pierwsze dwa ciosy poważnie zraniły Uriela, ale Archanioł nie pozostawał dłużny. Kopnął potwora w splot słoneczny, a potem odepchnął swoimi mackami. - Ectu na lebura!- zakrzyknęła Mia, a z jej różdżki wyleciał połączony strumień ognia, światła i ciemności, który uderzył w Archanioła. Na chwile przed tym jak atak go dosięgnął, zobaczył Mie i Lunę. Całe i zdrowe, stojące ramię w ramię z towarzyszami. - Jak...?- Uriel ledwo stał na nogach- Przecież...byłaś....ranna. Nagle Archanioła olśniło i spojrzał na ranną Hajsik, trzymającą w ręku swój Zegarek. - Może na ciebie nie działa.- powiedziała Hajsik- Ale...ale na nich już tak. Pierwszy raz Uriela nawiedziła myśl, że może tym razem stanął przeciwko komuś, z kim nie ma szans. Opuszczony port BeyondDepths zacumował przy odnowionym porcie, a z jego gigantycznego wnętrza zaczęli wychodzić żołnierze Federacji. Tysiące żołnierzy, w pancerzach przypominających te należące do Szturmowców z Gwiezdnych Wojen. A za nimi różnorakie machiny kroczące i działa. Paru żołnierzy nie mogło się nawet powstrzymać i wystrzelili kilka pocisków gdy jeszcze byli na morzu. Noworoczna, jako tutejszy przedstawiciel Federacji, mogła kazać im przestać, a oni nie mogli odmówić. Nowa wiedziała że niedługo przybędzie Gloria, trzecia najważniejsza osoba w Federacji i przejmie dowództwo nad tą zgrają. I dobrze, jej wystarczą te siły, które już ma. - Pani dowódco!- zakrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy Federacji - Nie "Pani dowódco" tylko Wasza Kawaiistość-powiedziała Nowa - K*rwa serio? Znaczy się: Tak jest! Wasza Kawaiistość, mamy raport o żołnierzach, którzy przybyli z północy. - Pewnie nie z Federacji? - To ok. tysiąc żołnierzy HallenWest. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co się dzieje w ich mieście, pewnie przyszli tutaj po pomoc. Nowa się uśmiechnęła. To było bardzo zabawne. Gdy tylko pojawiają się trudności, nie mają oporów przed chowaniem się w "dziwniejszych miastach". Nagle w głowie Nowej zaświtał pomysł. Sukinsynom się dostanie, to na pewno. - Mają jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, co się tutaj dzieje?- spytała Nowa. - Nie, nie mają.- żołnierz nie chciał dodawać oficjalnego tytułu Nowej. Czuł się wtedy głupio. - Świetnie.- Nowa zwróciła się w stronę odpoczywających przyjaciół, z najwyraźniej spranymi mózgami- Wyjca, chodź tutaj! - Idę!- zakrzyknęła Wyjca, po czym podbiegła do Nowej- Siostrzyczka już jest? - Nie.- powiedziała kotka dając Wyjcy deskę do ręki.- Uderz mnie tym. - Hę?! - Powiedziałam że masz mnie tym walnąć! Już! Wyjca nie miała zbyt dużego wyboru. Co by pomyślała Siostrzyczka Gloria, gdyby się dowiedziała że nie wykonała rozkazu? Zamachnęła się i uderzyła Nową raz w głowę i raz w brzuch. Obolała kotka pokazała jej, że już starczy, po czym zbliżyła się do stojącego nieopodal lustra. Przyjrzała się sobie: lekkie zacięcie, trochę krwi we włosach. Na brzuchu spory siniak. Kotka podeszła do Wyjcy i podrapała ją po rękach i nogach. Bolało, ale Wyjca wytrzymała. - Myślę że wyglądamy dość realistycznie.- powiedziała Nowa po czym złapała Wyjce za rękę- Idziemy. - Wasza Kawaiistośc!- żołnierz przełamał się i to powiedział- Co chce pani zrobić? - Ta wojna skończy się bardzo szybko.- powiedziała Nowa, po czym skierowała się na północ. Vanilla Unicorn Arise leżał na ziemi i wpatrywał się w sufit. Znaczy wpatrywałby się, gdyby nie wysadził burdelu, a co za tym idzie- sufitu. Patrzył się raczej na niebo, chodź jego wzrok był już tak słaby, że nie był tego taki pewien. - Nii-san, czy ja umieram?- spytał Arise. - Umarłbyś, gdybyś nie związał swojej duszy z ciałem jak ostatni idiota.- powiedział Przemek- Nie boli cię nic? - Jeszcze nie. Najwidoczniej któreś z was uszkodziło mi coś w mózgu. Nic nie czuje. - Będziesz miał coś przeciwko małemu przesłuchaniu? - Ja też mam kilka pytań. Wal pierwszy. - Dlaczego nazywasz mnie Nii-san? - Heh. Naprawdę nie pamiętasz, prawda? To ciało, właśnie to w którym teraz jesteś. Ono ma brata. W każdym razie miałoby, gdyś się w nim nie reinkarnował. - Fakt!- przypomniał sobie Przemek- Zanim nawiałem z porodówki, pamiętam że był obok mnie taki jeden. - Nawiałeś z porodówki?- zdziwiła się Salai. - Ta. Pierwsze trzy minuty nowego życia w szpitalu, a potem podróż po świecie.- powiedział Przemek. - Nom.- powiedział Arise- Jak dobrze wiesz, reinkarnujesz się już w łonie matki. A co się stanie, jeśli w tym łonie jest ktoś jeszcze? Powiem ci co: ten drugi dostaje ułamek twoich umiejętności. - To wyjaśnia...sporo.- powiedziała Strange. - Teraz ja.- powiedział Arise- Zabrałeś duszę Imiti, prawda? Przemek pstryknął palcami i drugi Smąriusz zmienił się w kobietę. - Tak, zabrałem.- powiedział Przemek- Miała mnie dorwać, jak innych. Jej przebranie Strange było prawie idealne. Jednakże zorientowałem się, że to nie ona już w pierwszych sekundach. - Imponujące.- powiedział Arise- W jaki sposób? - Otóż Strange nosi w dekolcie proszki różnorakich właściwości, za to Imitia ich nie miała. Nastała chwilowa cisza. - Gdzie ty się GAPISZ?!!- zakrzykneła Strange po czym uderzyła Przemka w twarz (bolało). - Hehehe. Zabawna z was zgraja.- powiedział Arise- Ale wiesz, Nii-san. Jednak wiele się nie zmieniłeś. - Co masz na myśli?- pytał Przemek trzymający rękę na swojej czerwonej twarzy - Zabrałeś duszę Imitii. Ciało któremu odebrano duszę, nie można nazwać żywym. Staje się bezwolną marionetką, zmuszoną słuchać tego, kto w danej chwili trzyma jej dusze. Za coś takiego idzie się do Piekła, choć dla ciebie to chyba niewiele. - Nie oceniaj mnie.- powiedział Przemek- To wy manipulujecie umysłami przyjaciół, by stali się wrogami. My też możemy od czasu do czasu kogoś wam podebrać. - Manipulują umysłami? Ale, że o co chodzi?- spytała Salai. - O to, że wkrótce będziemy mieli towarzystwo. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures